This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a multi-linked robotic device, a continuum robot, or other highly articulated device having a visualization system. Typically, physicians and other health care professionals must dispense saline over visualization devices to maintain visibility during surgery and/or other exploratory procedures. However, the visualization device may be used in certain regions, such as cardiac areas, where dispersal of saline is not practical or safe.